Tell Me You Remember
by LylyWeasley
Summary: Set during Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky are fighting and old sparks fly between them. Rated M for explicit sexual content and dubcon


Steve's head was spinning from his impact with the wall. His shield hung loosely in his hand. He had half a mind to drop it entirely because all it seemed to do was act as another heavy object to get hit with. He cleared his head with a quick shake, remembering where he was. He was in the middle of a fight with the last person on earth he ever wanted to hurt. But Bucky wasn't himself. Even now, the Winter Soldier was advancing, his blue eyes cold and unresponsive, nothing like the warmth that used to shine in them. The Winter Soldier grabbed Steve by his hair and dragged him to his feet. He barely had time to regain his balance before a metal fist connected with his cheek, causing him to stumble.

"I-I won't fight you, Buck," Steve said breathlessly, spitting excess blood from his mouth and onto the ground. Another punch, this time to the gut, knocked him straight back, his head connecting with the wall again, "I can't hurt you."

The Winter Soldier used the bionic arm to punch him five times in quick succession. Steve could see that his refusal to engage was confusing the monster who wore Bucky's face, a deep scowl now shadowed his forehead. With a clang, the shield fell from Steve's limp right hand. As Bucky went for another hit, Steve grabbed his metal wrist mid-air.

"Look at me, Buck. You know me," he pleaded. He reached for Bucky's shoulder with his free hand, but the Winter Soldier grabbed his wrist and held fast. They were locked with one another, pushing the other as though their lives depended on it, neither budging an inch. "You're my friend," Steve croaked weakly.

The Winter Soldier snapped. His metal arm twisted, causing Steve's grip to slacken. This allowed the assassin to pin his metal forearm against the Captain's neck, lifting him off his feet and up the wall. Leaning his face in close enough that he could feel Steve's breath on his face, the Winter Soldier spat, "You're. My. Mission."

Those words, coming from Bucky's mouth, hurt more than all the punches combined. Steve gasped, clawing at the metal arm obstructing his airway. He searched the Winter Soldier's face for any trace of recognition, but there was nothing to be found. Bucky's eyes were as cold and distant as ever. Finally, Steve got a good grip on the bionic arm, wrenching it away from his windpipe. As his feet caught him, he grabbed ahold of Bucky's collar and pulled. Their lips crashed together and everything seemed to freeze. Bucky was still as a statue, eyes open in shock. Steve held fast to the Winter Soldier's collar, willing Bucky to remember.

Too soon, however, he was being pried away from Bucky and a series of hard blows were delivered to his face and stomach. Steve collapsed to the ground again, all hope gone. He refused to raise a hand against his friend. It wasn't his fault that he was doing this, he was being made to by the real villains. The blows had stopped for now, but Steve was waiting for it to end. He was sure that this was it for him. He would die at Bucky's hand, but at least that meant he would die in the arms of his best friend. But nothing happened. Steve looked up at the Winter Soldier. He merely gazed down at Captain America, an indiscernible expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Steve choked, "Finish it... Because I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

The Winter Soldier's eyes widened and, for a second, he really looked like the old Bucky. But, then, it was gone and the cold expression of an assassin was back in place. He reached out, with his real arm, and grabbed Steve's' collar, yanking him to his feet. There was a moment where Steve believed that Bucky would kill him. Instead, the Winter Soldier pulled him close and pressed their lips forcefully together, his metal fingers reaching up and tangling in Steve's hair. Even though Steve had kissed Bucky many times, there was none of the familiar softness that he was used to. There was only a mixture of confusion and revulsion in the Winter Soldier's touch. Everything was too hard and forceful. When he bit Steve's lower lip and slid his tongue into his mouth, it was to assert his dominance over the Captain. But Steve did not break away. Having Bucky in his arms, no matter how damaged, was more than he could have hoped for.

Bucky pushed Steve flat against the wall and stepped so close that every inch of them was touching. Steve could feel himself growing harder as he felt a stiff bulge between Bucky's hips rock into him. He reached out and grabbed Bucky's hips, pulling them flush against his. Bucky let out a low groan against Steve's lips, tugging on his hair even harder with his metal arm. An involuntary gasp escaped Steve as he responded enthusiastically to the Winter Soldier's less than gentle caresses. He caught Bucky's lip between his teeth and bit down hard. The Winter Soldier put his real hand around Steve's throat and squeezed, but not hard enough o do any damage. Captain America wound his fingers into Bucky's long hair, making sure that their bodies weren't separated. Painfully hard now, Steve began grinding his hips into Bucky's, searching for much needed friction. The Winter Soldier let go of Steve's hair and reached down to cup him through his pants. The cold of the metal hand caused a sharp hiss to leave the Captain's mouth but he did not flinch away.

"Bucky..." Steve sighed. The name just slipped out, even though he knew it meant nothing to the soldier. The hand on his throat tightened for a moment before it let go and the Winter Soldier had begun to kiss Captain's neck with ferocity. The metal hand on Steve's crotch began to stroke him over the fabric, providing a miniscule bit of relief to the tightness growing in his stomach. "Damn it, Buck," Steve growled as Bucky bit down on his throat, Steve's cock twitching against Bucky's hand, "Touch me."

Bucky did not have to be told twice, it seemed. Soon as the words left Steve's mouth, Bucky pulled at the fly of the Captain's pants and tugged them down his thighs. Steve's cock sprung free and Bucky wasted no time wrapping his real hand around it. The Winter Soldier swiped his thumb across the leaking tip and began to stroke at a brisk pace. This was nothing like the intimate touching Steve and Bucky had shared before Bucky had been deployed. That had been slow, feeling one another and emotional. This was rough and quick. Without warning, Bucky switched hands, his metal hand gripping Steve's cock and his other hand reaching around to grab ahold of Steve's ass. It didn't take long, given the death defying pace of Bucky's metal arm, for Steve to reach orgasm. He spilled over his stomach and Bucky's metal hand with a stifled cry into the Winter Soldier's shoulder.

Steve had barely begun to catch his breath when he felt Bucky putting pressure on his shoulders and forcing him to his knees. He didn't resist, dropping down to face Bucky's hips. The bulge of Bucky's arousal was mere inches away from his face and he felt himself begin to get hard again. His fast metabolism could be a good thing or a bad thing with how short his rebound time was. He pressed his lips to Bucky's clothed cock, relishing the sound of Bucky's sharp intake of breath. Not waiting to be told, Steve made short work of Bucky's pants, pulling them down to his knees and unsheathing his cock. Steve licked from base to tip, causing Bucky to shudder. He swirled his tongue around the head, licking precum away and savoring the taste.

Suddenly, two hands tangled in Steve's hair, pushing him forward. Steve opened his mouth and swallowed Bucky completely, his nose pressed into the thatch of wiry curls at the base. Putting his hands on each hip, he began to bob up and down, humming around Bucky's length. Bucky's hands tightened in Steve's hair and he began to hold Steve still and thrust his hips violently, fucking Steve's mouth. Steve gagged on Bucky's cock, but he took it, hollowing his cheeks so Bucky could hit the back of his throat. Sooner than he would have liked, Steve was being tugged to his feet by his hair once more. Bucky pulled him in or another ferocious kiss, his tongue exploring every bit of Steve's mouth.

"Turn around," Bucky rasped.

Steve hurried to obey and felt Bucky push down on his lower back, bending him forward. He complied easily, bracing his arms against the wall. He felt his pants get pulled farther down, forcefully, around his knees. Bucky's metal hand was cold on the bare skin of his ass. He could feel a finger pressing up against his hole and he closed his eyes, braced for the pain. When Bucky pushed his finger in, a single tear fell from Steve's eye. He could feel the burn, but he also wanted more. Steve leaned back into Bucky's hand, a small whine for more leaving his mouth.

"Bucky, please," he moaned, "I need you."

His hand was gone then and, moments later, Steve felt Bucky's cock pressing against him. Steve bit down on his lower lip to stop from screaming as, in one fast thrust, Bucky slipped into him. He tasted blood as he slid his tongue over his lips. The pain had subsided as he acclimated to the fullness of having Bucky inside of him. Once Bucky began to move, Steve exhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath to begin with. The Winter Soldier was relentless, thrusting quickly and erratically. Steve knew that the grip Bucky had on his hips would bruise any other person. He was at full harness again, so he reached down and began stroking himself to the same pace as Bucky's hips.

"Oh god, Bucky," Steve grunted, "Harder."

It seemed that that was exactly what Bucky needed to hear. Leaving his metal hand firmly planted on Steve's hip, Bucky reached around and took over stroking Steve. Bucky began sucking marks into Steve's back and shoulders, eliciting more sighs from the Captain. Strings of praises and moans fell from Steve's lips. He could feel the pressure building in his core as Bucky's thrusts picked up in pace.

"Oh Buck, I'm gonna-" Steve said, losing control. His climax hit him so hard that he cried out and his knees buckled.

Bucky held Steve up, pounding into him until he came, "Fuck," Bucky hissed, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. He pulled out of Steve without saying a word, but Steve could hear him breathing.

Steve fastened his pants and rested his forehead against the wall, panting heavily, "Bucky," he breathed, "Please," he turned back to face the Winter Soldier, who had already pulled up his pants and was staring intensely at the Captain. Steve cradled Bucky's face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he searched Bucky's gaze, "Please, tell me you remember."

In a flash of strength, Bucky had wrapped his metal hand around Steve's neck and had pushed him back against the wall. His grip was so tight that the edges of Steve's vision blurred. When he was released, he slid to the ground, coughing. He saw Bucky replace his mask and look down at him, hate in his gaze.

"I don't," the Winter Soldier spat. With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Steve huddled on the ground.

Steve didn't get up until Sam came to find him over an hour later. He kept quiet until he was back in his own bed. Only then, did he let himself cry. His tears lulled him into an uneasy rest, where the last thought before he drifted off, was "Bucky..."


End file.
